Una persona horrible
by Thaly Black
Summary: James Potter está perdiendo camisas y no tiene ni una pista de a dónde se fueron. OneShoot Traducción de Horrible Person, de Callisto Nicol Lily x James


**Dislcaimer:** _El fic no me pertenece, como tampoco los personajes. Esta traducción cuenta con el consetimiento total del autor original Callisto Nicol, quien me permitió traducir sus fics de Harry Potter al castellano._

**Nota de Traducción: **_Intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, de verdad, pero el problema de no ser inglesa es que necesito a mi chuchín (léase mi diccionario). Este fic ha sido bastante complicado, para ser honesta…_

_APB Productions presenta…_

-------

**Disclaimer:** _No lo poseo…_

----------------------------------------------

**Una persona horrible**

-Soy una persona horrible-gimoteó Lily Evans, mientras se sentaba en el Gran Comedor.

Alice levantó la vista del panecillo que había estado comiendo para poner los ojos en blanco.

-Si tú eres una persona horrible, Lily, entonces, el resto de nosotros nos falta innegablemente un tornillo.

-Pero es cierto-insistió Lily, con aspecto apesadumbrado.-Predico, predico y predico y no pudo ni siquiera seguir mis propias advertencias. Alice, estoy cayendo en un agujero y no creo que pueda salir de él.

Alice acomodó la barbilla en su mano y se preparó para escuchar el delirio de Lily; siempre, desde que la pelirroja se había convertido en delegada, había pasado unos cuantos paros durante el desayuno. Alice suponía que había peores maneras de pasar la primera comida del día (incluso escuchar a Lily lamentarse de los defectos de Potter _otra vez_), pero por una vez, deseaba que Lily le constase _por qué_ era una mala persona, en lugar de, simplemente quejarse sobre ello.

-Cuéntame, Lily. Soy todo oídos.

-He hecho algo que no debería haber hecho-dijo Lily, enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos.-Soy una persona horrible, Alice.

Lily no tuvo ocasión de decir nada más, de todas formas, porque Sirius Black y James Potter escogieron ese momento para aparecer. James parecía disgustado, y Sirius parecía estar cansado de tratar con su mejor amigo. _Menuda situación_, pensó Alice torcidamente. Los dos chicos se sentaron al lado de Lily, y James habló.

-Evans, ¿has sufrido desapariciones de ropa?

Lily alzó una ceja, algo que Alice nunca había conseguido.

-¿Desapariciones de ropa?, Potter.

-Si.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Lily contestase.

-No.

-¿Estás segura?-James sonaba casi desesperado.

-Cornamenta, es la Prefecta Evans.- dijo Sirius arrastrando las palabras-El día que ella sufra desapariciones de ropa, será el día en que yo bese a Snape.

-Cállate, Canuto.- dijo James echando chispas.-No estás ayudando.

Alice se inclinó hacia delante. Ella, al menos, quería saber por qué James estaba teniendo robos de ropa y por qué pensó que Lily estaba detrás de todo ello.

-¿Por qué preguntas, Potter?-preguntó Lily cansinamente.

-Porque estoy perdiendo ropa.

Era gracioso, así que Alice se rió.

-¿Perdiendo ropa? ¿Cómo es eso, James?

-¡No lo sé!-exclamó, levantando las manos sobre su cabeza.-¡No lo entiendo! Solo sé que la estoy perdiendo porque me estoy quedando sin ropa, y la única explicación que encuentro, es que los elfos domésticos se están comiendo mis camisas.

-Cornamenta, eres un Merodeador.-dijo Sirius.-Nuestra vida diaria incluye ropa estropeada. ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada en Pociones? Quejicus (lo siento, Evans), _accidentalmente_ derramó poción reductora en tu camisa.

-Esa es solo una.

-Y en Herbología, hace un mes, una planta de comió media camiseta por la espalda.

-De verdad que lo siento, pero yo dejé esa clase.-dijo Lily. Alice soltó una risita ahogada; Herbología era su asignatura favorita, y todavía la cursaba. El incidente come-camisa había ido a su diario y era uno de sus recuerdos favoritos de la clase.

-Si estás tan desesperada por ver mi cuerpo, Evans, puedes llamar a mi puerta cuando quieras-dijo James secamente. Lily lo miró con fiereza, pero un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Alice la miró de forma inquisitiva, pero Lily evitó su mirada, con determinación. Curioso. Algo estaba pasando con Lily…-Pero eso son solo dos camisas, Canuto. Empecé el curso con diez, y ahora, tengo solo cuatro. Venga, dime qué pasó con las cuatro que faltan.

-¿Por qué es semejante problema?-preguntó Lily.-Cómprate más ropa.

-Es su último año, y le prometió a mami que se las arreglaría sin necesitar ropa nueva, desde que es el delegado-dijo Sirius alegremente.

-¿Y por que le prometiste a tu madre semejante cosa?-preguntó Alice.

-Porque nosotros los Merodeadores tenemos un preencanto para perder la ropa.-expuso Sirius.

-Preencanto, Black. Gran palabra-dijo Lily.

Sirius sacó pecho.

-¿A que si? Lunático me la enseñó. Las palabras grandes me hacen sonar más inteligente, y Merlín sabe que necesito esa ayuda.-Alice ocultó una sonrisa burlona en su panecillo, mientras Lily se reía a carcajadas. James, simplemente frunció el ceño.

-Podemos hablar de carencias léxicas luego, Canuto. Todavía me faltan cuatro camisas. Evans, ¿Estás _segura_ de que no has sufrido robos de ropa?

-Estoy segura, Potter. Tengo toda mi ropa.

-A lo mejor es solo que no les gustas a los elfos domésticos-sugirió Alice.

-Si.-dijo Lily.-A lo mejor les hicisteis demasiadas trastadas.

-¡Lily!-gritó Sirius.-¡Qué escándalo! Nosotros nunca hacemos trastadas a la mano que nos da de comer.-Hizo una pausa.-Bueno, excepto a Mamá Potter. Pero ella es un buena diversión, y de todas formas, nos quiere. Pero otra como ella… ¡nunca!

-¿Otra vez con tópicos irrelevantes?-se quejó James.-¿Hola? ¿Camisas perdidas? ¿Le importan a alguien?

-No-dijo Lily rudamente, pero un cambio en la dirección de James, dio sospechas a Alice. Ella arrugó la frente a Lily, quien se encogió levemente de hombros, pero un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Oh.

Dios.

Mío.

A Lily le importaba. Se _preocupaba_ de algo relacionado con James Potter. Estaba, realmente en un agujero y no podría salir de él por si misma. Estaba cayendo ante el encanto de Potter.

Alice ahogó una risita. Lily le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. "Auch"-siseó. Lily le dedicó una mirada aguda, y Alice gritó "Mamona". Lily enrojeció todavía más.

-Bueno, gracias de todas formas.-dijo James abatido.-Y solo… honestamente, ¿A dónde se van las camisas?

-A lo mejor, aquí Evans te las robó para darte una lección, Cornamenta.

Sin girar la cabeza, Alice miró a Lily, que se había puesto de un rojo más sombrío. La boca de Alice se abrió desmesuradamente. De ninguna manera. De ninguna jodida manera.

-Si, y a lo mejor, tu realmente besaste a Snape.-dijo James echando chispas-Lo siento, chicas, nos vamos. Os veo en clase.-los chicos se levantaron, pero Alice escasamente registraba sus propios movimientos cuando les hizo un gesto de despedida. Estaba, de lejos, más interesada en el sonrojo de la cara culpable de Lily.

-No lo has hecho.

Alice no pensaba que fuese posible para Lily enrojecer más, pero lo hizo. La risa burbujeó desde el estómago de Alice; intentó aguantarla, incluso desesperadamente, pero algo en ella se las arregló para salir.

Su risa resonó en todo el Gran Comedor. ¡Era un día para recordar! ¡No tenía precio en absoluto! No solo porque Lily mostrase signos de potencial interés por James Potter, si no porque había estado robando la renombrada ropa del chico.

-Oh, deja de reírte, Alice.-suplicó Lily, recordando demasiado a un tomate.-_Por favor_

Alice, solo pudo reírse más fuerte.

-Deja de reírte de una jodida vez, Alice, o te romperé esa jodida cara.

Había escuchado demasiadas amenazas de labios de Lily (dirigidas a James) como para tomarse a la delegada en serio. Continuó riéndose, a pesar de que ahora, en parte fuese porque Lily estaba muy loca. Oh, tomaría mucho el pelo a Lily a raíz de eso…

-¡Para ya, Alice! ¡PARA AHORA MISMO!

Finalmente, Alice paró, pero con una enorme sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Cuéntame, Lily querida, ¿Cómo has podido caer tan bajo como para robar las camisas de James Potter?

-Me gusta dormir con ellas.-musitó; el sonrojo se extendió hacia sus orejas y cuello, y parecía que llegaría a todas las partes de su cuerpo.-Es más, sus pantalones son muy grandes. Me caerían.

Empezó a reírse de nuevo. Era jodidamente brillante. Tenía material para chinchar a Lily durante el resto de los jamases. Su mejor amiga _nunca_ se olvidaría de eso.

-Oh, Lily, ¡es tan clasico! Y da que pensar… ¡le mentiste en su cara! Primero robas, luego mientes. Eres realmente una persona horrible.

-Olvídame, Alice.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

-No puedo esperar a que tengas que devolvérselas.

Lily se dió con la cabeza cotra la mesa.

-Odio a James Potter.

Oh. Si, claro.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de autor: **_Puede que haga una secuela, si siento la necesidad de escribirla. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado_

_---------------------------------_

_Hola a todos, Thaly al teclado, con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Me ha costado lágrimas, sudor y sangre traducir esto, pero, como soy masoca y todo lo demás, traduciré la segunda parte, algún día… xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado, y que dejéis muchos reviews para Callisto y para mi. Muchísimas gracias por leernos, de verdad. Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero muchísimo!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
